Savin' Me
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: What if Miguel didn’t beat Jareth? What if he lost? How would he save Kai, when the phoenix is taken from him? This is a what-if side story to Rescuing You. It will be dark. Main pairing s : Miguel/Kai, one-sided OC/Kai. All others are side pairings.
1. Forgive Me My Phoenix

**Title: Savin' Me**

**Chapter 1: Forgive Me My Phoenix**

**Summary: **What if Miguel didn't beat Jareth? What if he lost? How would he save Kai, when the phoenix is taken from him?

**Warning(s): **Yaoi (MxM), language, violence, possible attempted rape scenes and mentions of rape (I can't write an actual rape scene, sorry if that disappoints some of you). You have been warned. Story may be dark.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

**Note: **I had this sudden thought one day of what would happen if Miguel didn't beat Jareth. How would the story change? This is a what-if side story to **Rescuing You. **If you read this I suggest you read **Rescuing you** as this story takes place during the beybattle at the end of chapter 4 and very beginning of chapter 5.

* * *

How could this happen? 'It can't be.' Miguel thought, as his dulled blue-eyes looked at his fallen beyblade. Everything had been going well. He was sure that he could save Kai from Jareth, his old enemy from years ago.

He had attacked with all his power, but it wasn't enough. Jareth's dark blade had overcome Miguel's. He couldn't even look at his lover, to ashamed from losing, from letting him down.

"Miguel." Kai whispered. He then turned and glared at Jareth. He couldn't stand this guy. He wishes that he could beat that smirk off his face.

"How does it feel Miguel? How does it feel to lose everything?" Hissed Jareth, as he stocked closer to Kai, pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Kai's head. His smirked widened as he noticed the Blitz Boy's growl and glare, while Miguel simply stared ahead at him, with a dull broken look.

He was going to pull the trigger when something stopped him. Why kill the phoenix, when he could take him as his own? Break him, fix him. Make Kai want no one but him, and only him. Make him hate Miguel for losing, for doing this to him.

Yes. That is a much better plan.

He dropped his gun to his side, and grabbed Kai's arm tightly with his other hand. He dragged the struggling teen up and roughly threw him to three of his men, who took a strong hold on the phoenix.

"New plan everyone." Said Jareth. "This little phoenix is coming with us."

"You'll never get away with this." Jareth narrowed his eyes and turned to Tala.

"I already have." He hissed. Pointing his gun at Miguel he said. "Here's present from me!" and then he fired.

"Miguel!" came Kai's desperate shout.

All hell broke loose then. The Blitz Boys attacked as many guys as they could, while avoiding being shot. Kai fought and struggled, knocking two men out in the process.

"Knock him out and lets go." Jareth commanded. The men did as told, and then Kai made no other sound.

Jareth smirked, as he looked down at the bleeding Miguel. "Thanks for the phoenix. And don't worry, I won't lose him like you did." Then he took three small balls out of his pocket and smashed them into the ground.

Then smoke began to fill the warehouse.

"Smoke bombs." Growled Bryan coughing with Tala, while Spencer went to Miguel's side.

When the smoke vanished, the gang, along with Kai were all gone.

"No…" whispered Tala as Bryan joined Spencer.

"How's he doing?"

Spencer looked at Bryan after checking the blonde over and said, "He was shot in the shoulder, but he should be fine once we stop the bleeding."

Then Bryan looked at Tala. "We can't do anything right now. Miguel's been shot. We need to deal with him and then we'll go after Jareth." It was killing them. Not being able to go after their 'little brother', but they all knew that Kai would want them to take care of their own injuries first, especially Miguel's.

"I can't believe we let them get away so easily." Muttered Tala, joining the others.

"We'll find them Tala." Said Spencer. "And when we do, Jareth will wish he had never been born." He seethed.

"Kai…" their attention was drawn to Miguel, who was muttering in his unconscious state. "Please…. Forgive me…" their eyes softened and they sighed.

"Ok," started Tala. "Let's get home, fix Miguel up and then deal with this."

Then they started to carefully pick the injured blonde up.

TBC…

* * *

So how was that? Should I continue or no? Please tell me what you think!

Burning


	2. Be Ok My Gargoyle

**Chapter 2: Be Ok My Gargoyle**

**Disclaimer: **That's in the first chapter along with the warnings, so if you want to read them that bad then go back to the first chapter.

So, I'm glad that people liked the first chapter and I'm so happy to have this chapter done. Please tell me what you think after you read this chapter.

* * *

His mind was lost in a sea of confusion as Kai slowly opened his eyes and took a look around the small dark room he was in. He remembered the battle, Miguel losing, his fear, the sound of a gunshot and Miguel falling to the ground.

He gasped and shot up. "Miguel…" he muttered, now getting a better look around the room, and ignoring his pounding head from being knocked out.

The room is small. He's sitting on an old mattress, with a couple of thin blankets and pillows and a broken headboard. Next to him is a wooden nightstand with one lamp, which only gives a dim glow. On the wall above the head of the bed is a small window, with bars in it, reminding Kai very much of the abbey. The walls and floor are a hard concrete, and the only light comes in from the window and the lamp.

He's not sure what Jareth is hoping to achieve by keeping him here, but he's going to make sure to ruin any plans that Jareth has.

"Finally awake are we?" Kai's head jerked up towards the door across from the bed, where he saw the very man keeping him here standing. He shut the heavy wooden door behind him.

"Why am I here? What do you want?" asked Kai, glaring heatedly at the other man.

"You're here because I want you to be. As for what I want, well…" he stopped and let his eyes drift over Kai's lithe body, mentally undressing him.

Kai shuddered at this. He understood now, and he'll never let this man touch him.

"You are so… exotic." Jareth murmured, walking closer to the phoenix, grinning slightly as Kai back away from him, until the wall trapped him. "It's hard to believe you let that blonde touch you, and let him take you." He stopped as his legs touched the bed.

"Stay away from me." Kai hissed, watching the man for any sudden movements.

"Oh come now little phoenix. Let's play." He launched himself at Kai, pinning him against the broken headboard. He forcefully kissed Kai, using his tongue to force his mouth open.

Kai struggled as Jareth held him. He would not go down without a fight. He bit down on the tongue in his mouth until he tasted blood.

Jareth pulled away quickly and glared at Kai as he tasted his own blood. He raised his hand and slapped Kai hard in the face, making Kai fall to the side, onto the bed.

Jareth stood and walked over to the door. "You will soon learn Kai. I will have you one way or another. You'll never see Miguel again. You'll see… You are mine!" then he left, slamming the door behind him.

Kai sat up, panting slightly, and rubbing his sore and bruised cheek. Damn him. Damn him to hell. He looked around the room once more, before curling up in the corner of the bed by the wall.

'Miguel.' He thought, sighing lightly. 'Please be ok.'

TBC…

* * *

There! Nothing to bad in this chapter, but that will change soon. Fair warning. So, please review and tell me what you think!

Burning


	3. Wait for Me

**Chapter 3: Wait For Me**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not doing the disclaimer a million times. If you want to read it, go to chapter 1 k?

Now, please enjoy the third chapter, that I worked oh so hard on.

* * *

He lost. He lost the battle. He lost the fight. And worst of all, he lost...

"Kai!" everyone in the living room jumped when Miguel suddenly shot up, shouting his lover's name.

Miguel looked around desperately, trying to find his lover and be assured that this was all a bad dream.

"Miguel?" he looked over to Claude, who looked equally upset as everyone else.

"Where's Kai?" he asked desperately.

"You don't remember?" asked Tala

Miguel ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair. "I remember the beyblattle, and I remember… losing. I blanked out after that, and then I heard a gunshot."

There was silence, a silence that scared Miguel. "What? What happened? Where's Kai?"

"Don't worry, Kai wasn't shot. You were, in your shoulder." Explained Spencer. "But we do have another problem."

"What?" asked Miguel, now noticing the pain in his shoulder and the bandage.

"Jareth." Started Bryan. "He… he took Kai with him. We don't know where."

Miguel's eyes widened in fear. It happened. He lost and in doing so he lost Kai. Tears slowly seeped out of his eyes, and down his cheeks. "No!" he shouted, his hands gripping his hair tightly. "No, this can't be." He muttered, and started muttering other such things.

Everyone was upset about this. Claude knew how much his blonde friend loved Kai. He knew if he lost the phoenix, then he'd probably die of a broken heart. But Kai wasn't gone yet. He was not dead and they shouldn't act like he is.

"I've lost him. I've lost him. I'll never-"

_SLAP!_

Silence.

Miguel stared at Claude, putting his hand to his bright red cheek. "Claude?"

"How dare you? You act as if Kai's gone forever, as if he'd dead. But he's not." Said Claude. "He's not dead. And you should be out there looking for him. We all should." He hissed, shocking everyone, even his boyfriend. "But instead we sit here, acting as if we'll never see him again." By the end of this he was panting.

"Claude…" Tala came forward but Claude shook his head and left, into the kitchen. Probably to calm himself down everyone thinks.

"He's right." Stated Miguel. "I was acting as if he was gone, that I really did lose him." He rubbed his cheek and then looked at the Blitz Boys. "We need to find him now."

Tala nodded. "They couldn't have gone too far. They're likely still in the city."

Bryan agreed. "I and Tala will start searching alley's and warehouses.

"You two go." Said Spencer. "I want to double check Miguel's shoulder. He's not ready for any sudden movements."

Tala and Bryan nodded. They got their shoes, and light jackets on then left.

Miguel sighed and looked out the window; the sun had gone down awhile ago. The full moon lit up the streets, and stars decorated the dark night sky.

"Wait for me Kai. I'm coming for you."

TBC…

* * *

Ok. I know Claude was OOC, but it was needed for this chapter.

Anyway, tell me what you think!

Burning


	4. His Pretty One

**Chapter 4: His Pretty One**

Ok, this story is probably going to be longer than 'Rescuing You', but I've got lots of ideas so I shouldn't get any blocks. I hope.

Now, please enjoy this story!

* * *

It seemed as if night came all too quickly to Kai, as he sat in the corner of the bed. Without the light from the daytime sky, he only has the lamp to depend on for light. It lit up the small room just enough.

He sighed as he thought about Miguel and the others. Were they ok? What about Miguel? Would he ever see them again?

Then he shook his head. No, he can't think like that. They'll find him. They will, somehow.

"You look so cute when you're deep in thought." Kai looked over to the door and saw Jareth leaning against the door frame.

Kai kept silent and merely glared at his enemy.

"Silent eh?" he muttered, leaving the door and walking closer to Kai. He grinned as he saw Kai try to shrink into the wall. "To bad. I like them loud." He sat on the bed and faced the phoenix. "We'll just have to fix that."

He reached forward, grabbed Kai's arm tightly and tugged the unwilling phoenix into his lap and held him there, despite all of Kai's struggling.

"Shh, don't struggle." He cooed, as he held Kai, making sure to keep him in place on his lap. "Don't struggle my pretty one. My little phoenix."

"Don't." Kai hissed. "Don't call me that."

Jareth shrugged and hugged Kai closer to his body. "Why not? It's true my pretty one. May as well get used to it." Kai paused as he felt Jareth run his hand through his hair gently.

What was going on? Why is he suddenly being so gentle? So nice?

'What's he up to?' Kai wondered.

"Who do you belong to?" Kai looked at Jareth defiantly. "Come now my pretty one. Tell me now."

"I'm not yours." Hissed Kai, renewing his struggles. "I'll never be yours. Ever!"

"Very well then." Jareth murmured. He shoved Kai off his lap and stood up. And he stood there, staring unblinkingly at the phoenix.

Kai slowly backed away, not liking the look.

"If you will not willingly admit to being mine then I guess I'll have to teach you to." Jareth smirked. He grabbed Kai by his wild hair and tugged him off the bed, onto the hard floor. He ignored Kai's cries from the pain. "Who do you belong to?" when Kai said nothing, Jareth kicked him in the side. "I'll ask one last time. Who do you belong to?"

This time Kai spoke. "Miguel." He saw rage build up in Jareth's eyes.

"No!" the gang leader shouted, and then he proceeded to beat Kai, until he was a mess of black and blue of bruises. He knelt to the ground and grabbed Kai's messy hair. "What about now?"

Kai smirked and spit in his face. Jareth used his other hand to wipe the spit off of his face. He growled lowly, and tossed Kai back onto the bed.

Kai slowly sat up, only to get shoved back down by a heavy muscled body. "Get off." He demanded.

Jareth smirked perversely. "Oh I will." He grabbed Kai's hands and held them above his head with one hand and with the other he lifted Kai's torn shirt and revealed smooth white skin. Jareth's smirked widened as he ran his hand along the exposed skin, chuckling when Kai shivered.

He moved up to lay right on top of the teen, and proceeded to forcefully kiss him, before leaving Kai's mouth to trail down his slim smooth neck.

Kai laid perfectly still, as this other man moved further and further down his body. "Please stop." He said. "Don't do this, please." He muttered, feeling the hand tighten around his wrists and another play with the button and zipper of his pants. Then he renewed his struggles, hoping to kick this guy off of him.

Jareth stared at Kai, with a lust so clear in his eyes, that Kai stopped moving. Jareth paused in his menstruations. "If you had just gone along with this willingly then I wouldn't have to do this."

Kai's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You don't have to do this." He said

But Jareth ignored him and managed to get the pants undone. He slipped his hand down the pants, running it along Kai's smooth legs, and then over the boxers, which were now the only thing in the way.

Tears seeped out of Kai's eyes as Jareth assaulted him. 'Someone, please help me. Please.' He thought desperately. "Stop!" And just as he felt Jareth's hand slip into his boxers, suddenly Jareth jumped away from him, as if he had just gotten burned.

Kai sat up; doing up his pants and saw Jareth blowing air on his hands, which looked red. Kai looked around himself and saw that the bed sheets looked a little black, as if a fire had been there.

"Damn it." Jareth muttered.

-Master.-

Kai knew that voice. –Dranzer?-

-Yes. I'm glad I stopped him in time.-

Of course. Kai had forgotten that Jareth had taken his blade and put it in his pocket. –Dranzer are you ok?-

-I'm more worried about you master Kai.-

Kai sighed. "Thank you Dranzer." He murmured.

But Jareth had heard him. He sneered and pulled out the blue blade. "I had forgotten about this damn bird." He glared at Kai. "Don't think this is over."

Kai glared back at him. "Give me Dranzer."

Jareth gave a light grin. "Why? I think I should get rid of this blasted blade."

Kai's eyes widened in fear. "No! You can't do that!"

-Master Kai.- came Dranzer's voice. –Please don't worry about me.- but Kai ignored her.

"And why can't I?" said Jareth. "If this bird is going to interfere every time then it needs to go."

Kai dropped his gaze to the floor. "Please, don't hurt her."

Jareth gave a fake sigh and sat on the bed. He pulled Kai onto his lap once again, but this time Kai didn't struggle. 'Perfect.'

"I'll give you the blade, but if you use it in any way to escape or hurt me I'll destroy it. Got it?" he said softly but sternly. When Kai didn't answer he went to move Kai.

But Kai shook his head. "I won't. I promise."

Jareth nodded and ran his hand through Kai's hair and dropped Kai's blade on the bed. "Thank you my pretty one."

Kai ducked his head as tears leaked out of his eyes. 'Miguel, please forgive me.'

TBC…

* * *

There! This chapter is done. I bet you all thought I forgot about Dranzer but worry not, she will appear more don't you worry.

Now, please tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Burning


	5. Friend of My Enemy

**Chapter 5: Friend of My Enemy**

Woot! Chapter 5 already, I'm on a role. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

* * *

-I wish you had not done that master Kai.- spoke Dranzer through their mind link.

Kai sighed and looked up towards the window as the sun started to peak through signaling the coming of early morning. Jareth had long since left him alone in the small room with his beyblade as promised.

-I know Dranzer.- said Kai –But I couldn't bear to lose you again.- he remembered his battle with Brooklyn and although he has forgiven the older teen, the memory still bothers him greatly. –Until I see Miguel again you're all I have.-

He sighed again. Damn. He missed Miguel badly. They had never been separated like this before.

*_Rumble_* *_Gurgle_*

Came the sound of Kai's stomach. Kai rubbed his stomach, knowing he hasn't eaten in a while.

"Humph, looks like I came just in time."

Kai snapped his head up to the door and saw a guy around the age of eighteen or so. He has long dark blue hair to his shoulder blades and dark auburn eyes. He's wearing rugged clothing, dark torn jeans, a black sleeveless shirt and a dark jean vest.

Then Kai looked at what he was holding in his hands. It's a tray with a small sandwich, some apple slices and a glass of water.

The guy came closer ignoring Kai's stares and placed the tray on the night stand. "Jareth wants you to stay healthy and fed. He also wants me to check for injuries."

Kai was wary of this man. And they guy knew it.

"Look kid," he sighed. "You can accept my help and deal with it or we can both get in trouble with Jareth."

Finally Kai nodded. But first, "What's your name?"

The guy looked confused. "What do you need to know that for?"

Kai shrugged. "You probably know who I am but I don't know you."

"The name is Jin." He said sitting on the mattress. "I'm Jareth's second in command and probably the only other person you will see so long as you remain in this room."

Kai snorted and allowed Jin to lift his shirt to check for serious injuries. "You make it sound like I want to be locked up like this."

Jin hissed when he saw multiple dark bruises covering Kai's sides and stomach. "He really did a number on you." He took out some medicine from his pocket. It's a lotion meant to help bruising skin heal.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kai, trying to distract himself from the sharp pains of his bruises.

"I told you already." Said Jin. "Jareth sent me."

"That's not the whole truth now is it?" Kai asked again. This Jin guy seems different. He doesn't have that 'I don't care about anyone' attitude.

Jin looked Kai in the eyes and sighed. "You are as perceptive as they say. I'm actually Jareth's best friend from a long time ago. Before he met Barthez." He chuckled as he saw Kai's eyes widen. "He was a good guy before he met Barthez, after that everything went downhill."

"Then why are you here?" asked Kai as Jin finished putting the lotion on. "Why are you guys a part of this gang and hurting people?"

"I didn't choose this." Jin growled, startling Kai. "Jareth chose this path and I could have left him but what kind of friend would I be if I did? I'm here to protect him as best as I can."

Kai was silent. Jin stood and walked to the door. He looked back at Kai and said. "Kai, in my opinion, you're better off accepting your fate here. Jareth has become ruthless and if he can't have you willingly then he will use force." He opened the door. "I'll be back in a few hours." And then he left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Miguel sighed as he looked out the window. Day had come and Bryan and Tala returned a few minutes ago. They didn't have good news.

They couldn't find any trace of Jareth's gang or Kai. The warehouses around the peer are empty as are the alleys. They need a clue, a hint but there's nothing.

"I should be out there looking for him." He muttered, looking at his bandaged shoulder.

"You can't help Kai if you make your injuries worse."

Miguel looked over to the doorway of the kitchen and saw Spencer standing there. "If they don't get any worse tonight then you can go out looking for him."

Miguel shook his head. "I need to find him. I feel like something bad is going to happen to him."

"Remember this is Kai we're talking about." Said Tala coming up from behind Spencer. "He's tough as nails. He can handle himself for a while at least."

Miguel didn't say anything and returned to looking outside. "I don't know. This feeling won't go away." He murmured. As soon as Spencer gives his shoulder the OK, then he will be out searching that city until he drops dead.

The bad feeling isn't going away, making Miguel grow concerned for his precious lover.

'I promise to find you Kai.' His blue eyes hardened. 'And I'll make sure Jareth pays for this.'

TBC…

* * *

There we go, all finished. I'm not really sure how long it's going to be until I update next so bare with me for a bit. So what do you thing so far?

Please send in a review and let me know!

Burning


	6. You're Mine Now

**Chapter 6: You're Mine Now**

Ok, here's chapter six. I thought long and hard about this chapter so I hope you like it!

**Warning, there is a scene in this chapter that leads up to rape, though I think some of you may say this is a full scene... Either way I'll mark where it starts. If you don't like this stuff then please don't read it.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Kai sighed, as he thought about his situation and Jin. Jin seems trust worthy, although that doesn't mean that Kai is going to trust him right away. Obviously Jareth trusts this guy a lot; otherwise, he probably wouldn't have let him into this room, seeing as he has not seen any of the others in Jareth's gang.

He wondered about talking Jin into helping him escape but decided against it. Jin seems to be very loyal to his friend and leader and Kai doesn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

-Master Kai.- spoke Dranzer. –Please, forget about that man's threat and let me help you escape.-

Kai shook his head and looked over at the blade sitting on the side table with the empty tray. –No Dranzer.- he said. –I don't want to give him any reason to destroy you. I can't lose you again.-

He heard her sigh sadly. –Master please understand. Something is going to happen, something bad. I sense it. Please listen.-

-Dranzer I…-

He paused as he heard the door open and saw Jareth walk in with Jin right behind him. He glared as he watched Jareth whisper something to his second in command who hesitated and then did as he was told.

He walked to the side table and took the tray in one hand. He looked at Kai briefly with sadness in his eyes before grabbing Dranzer with his other hand and walking away.

Kai jumped off the bed and went after Jin but Jareth grabbed him around the waist and held him still.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" he demanded as Jin left the room. "Let go! I… she didn't do anything!" he struggled but Jareth held him tightly.

"Don't worry. Jin will bring it back." Jareth whispered. "I needed that phoenix to be gone for a couple of hours is all." Then he quickly threw Kai back onto the bed. He took the rope attached to his belt and quickly grabbed the phoenix before he had time to sit up.

**Attempted Rape scene starts**

"You'll be mine this time." He hissed, grabbing a struggling Kai's hands and tying them to the head board. He took a small knife from his pocket and cut off Kai's shirt exposing his chest and neck.

"Get off of me!" shouted Kai, attempting to throw Jareth off.

Jareth smirked and nuzzled his face into Kai's neck. "Never my love. You're so…. Exotic." His hands were all over Kai's skin as he tried desperately to thrash.

"Don't call me that! You're not my lover!"

Jareth's next words were cold and stern. "Oh but I will be my pretty one."

"No you won't! Now get off me you bastard!" Kai shouted and then he whimpered as his felt Jareth's teeth nipping at his neck and shoulder and slowly moving to his chest.

Jareth mercilessly ripped Kai's pants off and gripped his slim hips possessively, halting most of Kai's thrashing.

"Damn you, you rapist!" Kai hissed to the man above him. Jareth merely smirked and kept his grip on Kai's hips.

"I assure you it won't be rape for long. You'll see, you'll be begging me for it. I promise."

"I would rather die!" Kai spat, attempting to free his hands from their binds. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Jareth rip off his boxers, the last of his clothing.

"Well we can't have that happening now can we?" Jareth replied smoothly as he stripped himself of his own clothes.

Kai gasped as he felt Jareth's naked body on his and desperately wished he could crawl into a hole and die. Tears gathered in his eyes as he felt hands and a mouth all over his skin. He held back a moan in his throat as his body started to betray his mind and heart, and begin to enjoy this treatment. 'No! I don't want this!' his mind screamed.

"Why so silent? Are you always a quiet lover?" purred Jareth as he stared into Kai's tear filled glaring eyes. He leaned down and kissed Kai long and hard, only pulling back when Kai attempted to bite him again.

"I hope you rot in hell bastard!" Kai shouted.

Jareth didn't like that at all. His eyes turned sharp and he pulled Kai's legs apart, keeping his hands on the phoenix's smooth thighs. Kai couldn't find the strength to pull his legs back together.

'No, please no.'

Jareth poised to enter him, and Kai couldn't let his gaze pull away from Jareth's face, letting hate and rage fill his eyes.

"Get ready my pretty one." He purred in laughter as tears began to spill from Kai's eyes.

* * *

Outside of the small room stood Jin, clenching Dranzer tightly in his hands. He cringed as he heard Kai scream in agony and then he knew. 'Oh god Jareth. What have you done?' he thought, trying to erase the picture of his friend raping the poor teen in the back room from his head.

He looked at the blade in his hand, as it glowed softly. It had a weird looking clamp on it that prevent the bit beast from coming out. 'Please forgive me.' He stuck the blade in his pocket, and walked down the hall.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he heard Kai screaming in pain and agony. Screaming for Jareth to stop. He tried to ignore it, but found he couldn't…

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT!"

'MIGUEL!'

* * *

"KAI!" Miguel snapped awake once more, holding a hand over his heart. He heard it. Kai's screaming and he knew something horrible happened.

"Miguel what is it?" asked Claude and Tala running into the room.

Miguel stood and started getting his coat and shoes on. "Something happened to Kai. I felt it. And I heard him scream."

Claude gasped and Tala started putting his own stuff on. He knew Miguel wasn't lying. Miguel and Kai are soul mates. And special pairs can develop a bond of their hearts, minds, souls and bodies. They can feel what the other is feeling and in some cases can feel if the other is hurt or even… dead. If Miguel said he heard Kai scream and felt his pain then Tala would believe him.

"Claude stay here." Said Tala. "In case anything turns up here. We don't know what kind of sick game this guy is playing."

Claude nodded and then Miguel and Tala left. He looked out the window to the sky. "Please let everything be ok." He whispered and then headed to the kitchen to get the phone and let the others know of this. Bryan and Spencer had gone out fact finding and asking around about Jareth's gang.

He picked up the phone and started dialing.

'We're coming for you Kai.'

TBC…

* * *

There done. So how was that one scene? I've never written an attempted rape scene before.

Let me know what you think k?

Burning


	7. Help From a Friend

**Chapter 7: Help From A Friend**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

I finally finished this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jin winced when he stepped into the little room, with Dranzer in his hand. Kai lay unconscious on the bed, bruised, naked and with dried blood between his legs. He slowly approached the teen so he doesn't wake him. His back has whip marks on it from two hours prior.

Jin had stood outside the door, listening as Jareth whipped Kai, shouting Miguel's name, telling Kai that it's Miguel's fault this is happening. Jareth was trying to create a link between pain and Miguel's name.

Jin put the blue blade next to Kai's head and watched in fascination as the blade glowed and then a warm, red dome like shield appeared surrounding Kai. He knew that this has to stop. No one deserves to be treated like this. He recalls the conversation he had with Jareth when his... friend had finally finished with Kai.

_Flashback_

_Jareth walked out of the room, spattered blood on his clothes, and looking very satisfied._

"_Must we do this Jareth? Asked Jin._

_Jareth glared at his old friend. "I told you. I want revenge on that blonde asshole. And I am going to get it."_

"_But why must we involve an innocent in this? Kai did nothing to you." He explained and then Jin became frozen when Jareth suddenly slammed him into the wall, glaring heatedly at him._

"_I don't care. As long as I get my revenge and Miguel suffers, then I don't care who I hurt." And then Jin knew that the Jareth he knew what gone, long gone. "Miguel will learn to never mess with me again and his precious slut of a boyfriend is going to help me."_

_Jin glared at Jareth when he let go and walked off._

_He couldn't let this continue._

_End Flashback_

Jareth sighed and looked at Dranzer. "I'm sorry this happened, but I'm going to fix this. I promise. Just... Just protect him until I get help." He whispered, and then he left.

-Dranzer.- muttered Kai, slowly waking up.

-I'm sorry I didn't protect you Master Kai.- she said.

-It hurts Dranzer.- he whimpered when he tried to move.

He felt Dranzer's warmth increase. –Relax Master Kai. I will protect you for now, and heal what I can.-

Kai blinked sleepily and then fell unconscious once more.

* * *

"God damnit!" shouted Bryan, leaving another alley with Spencer in tow. They had been trying to find any leads on Jareth and his gang, but they couldn't find anything. And not moments ago, Claude had just called them informing them that Miguel sensed something bad had happened to Kai and had headed out with Tala.

"Calm down Bryan. We will find him." Said Spencer.

But Bryan was quickly reaching beyond the point of being calm. "It shouldn't be this hard to find a bunch of sick twisted assholes!" and then he punched a brick wall, not even flinching when the wall cracked the tinniest bit.

"I can help." Whispered a voice. Spencer and Bryan turned to look in the alley they had just come out of.

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, stepping closer.

A figure moved in the shadows. "Not here. Come with me." Said a male voice.

Spencer and Bryan looked at each other, and then followed the shadowed male back into the alley.

"Alright we 're here now. Who are you?" asked an impatient Bryan. They should be out looking for Kai, not talking to creepy strangers.

"Jin is my name," said man came out of the shadows allowing the other two bladers to see him. "And I know where you can find Kai and Jareth."

At hearing this, Bryan lunges forward, grabbing Jin by the front of his shirt and slamming him against a wall. "Tell us everything. Where is Kai? What have you done with him?" he shouted. Spencer put his hand on Bryan's shoulder to calm him.

Jin shook his head. "I have done nothing, nor do I wish to be any part of what Jareth has already done and what he has planned." He explained. "Please, let me speak with Miguel. He should be the first to know what's happened."

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other. This Jin seemed trustworthy. They saw the regret for what's happened in his eyes.

Spencer sighed. "Call Tala, tell he and Miguel to come back to our place." He said to Bryan, who loosened his grip on the other man. "This guy is all we have right now." He explained when Bryan looked unsure.

Bryan glared at Jin, but nodded in agreement and let him go. "Let's go." He muttered, pulling out his cell phone and dialling. While doing this, he ran out of the alley with Spencer and Jin right behind him.

* * *

"What's this all about Spencer?" asked Tala once he and Miguel had arrived back at their place.

"We have found someone who can help." Explained Spencer. And then he stepped aside, revealing the male behind them.

Miguel's eyes widen. "Jin?"

Jin narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Miguel. I wish we didn't have to meet again under these circumstances."

Ok, now everyone was officially confused.

"What's going on here?" asked Tala.

"Later." Said Miguel, not taking his eyes of Jin. "Start explaining."

Jin took a deep breath and then spoke.

TBC..

* * *

Muwhahahahaha! Cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon!

Burning


	8. Such a Slut

**Chapter 8: Such A Slut**

**Disclaimer: **Once again. I don't own Beyblade.

Wow, I really didn't think that this story would be this long but whatever. I hope you enjoy it!

**Quick Note: OK, I'm starting collage tomorrow (Sept 7) and as much as I love writing my stories, school comes first. So I will do my best update them but it may take some time. Please be patient with me.**

* * *

"He's done what?" hissed Miguel, his blue eyes going dark. He could feel Dark Gargoyle stirring within him.

Jin's eyes showed deep regret for what happened. And he did nothing when Miguel slammed him up against the wall.

"And you did nothing to help Kai? You didn't stop Jareth from... from..." Miguel growled.

Jin looked Miguel in the eyes. "It's true. I am just as bad as Jareth in that respect but... no one deserves to be treated like that, hurt like that. I decided on my own free will to come to you." He said firmly. "Kai needs you Miguel. And I will lead you to him."

Miguel backed off after that. Jin was Jareth's friend but Jin was also a very trustworthy person, and from what Miguel remembered of him, he does what he thinks is right.

"Let's go then." Said Miguel heading to the door, the others behind him.

"I'm coming to." Said Claude, grabbing his blade.

Tala shook his head. "No Claude you stay here. I don't want-"

But Claude surprised them all again when he hit Tala in the head. "Don't say it! Kai is my friend to and I can take care of myself!" and then he stomped out the door.

Tala blinked and rubbed his head. It really did hurt.

* * *

"I'm done messing around here Kai." Hissed Jareth. He has some clothes in one hand.

Kai is sitting up without Dranzer's warm shield around him as Jareth had used Kuroyami to subdue Dranzer.

"Now, put on these clothes." He growled, throwing the clothes on the bed. Kai just glared at the older man. Jareth didn't like this and grabbed Kai's arm in a bruising grip in one hand and used the other one to grip Kai's chin tightly. "I'll give you two choices. Either put these on or walk around naked outside this door." He smirked when he saw Kai's eyes waver. "I'm sure my men will like the view."

Kai growled and yanked his head away and grabbed the clothes. "Bastard." He hissed.

Jareth's eyes narrowed, and then got a very lustful look in them. "Oh, and there's one more thing I need you to take care of."

Kai looked at Jareth warily when he noticed it. He started backing away when he saw the bulge in Jareth's pants.

Jareth leaned forward and grabbed Kai by the hair, pulling him up. With the other hand, he undid his pants and slid them down, freeing his large member.

"Go on you slut." He whispered. When Kai tried to pull away, he tightened his grip on the teen's hair making him cry out. "Either you do this, or I'll get my release another way."

Kai felt tears escape his eyes when he knew there was no way out. Kai bowed his head and allowed Jareth to shove his member into his smaller mouth. "Do it." Hissed Jareth, moaning a little as he felt that warm wetness.

'I'm sorry Miguel.' Thought Kai as he sucked Jareth off.

After a few minutes of this, Jareth came in Kai's mouth, forcing the teen to swallow before backing away and doing his pants back up. He leaned down and met Kai's lips in a kiss. "Good job My Pretty One." He smirked, noticing Kai's tears. "You're such a slut." And then he left, leaving Kai alone to put those clothes on.

Kai ignored the clothes and curled up in a ball. 'He's right. I am a slut.' he thought. 'Miguel... forgive me...'

TBC...

* * *

Ok, that was rather short. And don't worry, Jareth will get what's coming to him. So I hope you enjoyed it.

Burning


	9. Important NOTICE

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

BurningWhiteTwilight


	10. NOTICE 2

I have some emails agreeing with this issue and some who don't. I received on particular email that rubbed me the wrong way. I understand that you agree with the admin, that's fine. This is our opinion and, unless you're a writer, I don't think you can understand what it's like to be told that your stories are coming down just because of one lemon or one chapter of violence. No matter what happens, everyone is damned if we do and damned if we don't. Someone is going to be unhappy here. But as writers, this site is meant for us to post stories from our life or imaginations. For some people this is like a form of therapy. Writing helps people to get past bad experiences. It gives other people a chance to express themselves without fear of being judged.

Other things can be done to keep young readers from our stories. I know of one site where you have to be a member to read certain stories and the age for that is like 16 or something.

I think instead of out and out deleting everything we should trying coming up with other solutions first and if those don't work then they can consider taking some stories down.

For those that agree, here is a link I got from someone about a petition and we're really close to our goals.

**www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

****Also, these two notes will be coming down but for now I'll leave them up for a few weeks.


End file.
